Slipped Through
by PiecesOfMyHeartAreMissingYou
Summary: "I love him. I do. I really do."-Bella loves Edward.Problem is, she's too shy.And when she finds out about his plans after high school, she's more than excited to know that they both had the same plans. But, of course, life isn't really that easy, right?
1. Chapter 1

**AN- Heyyy! This is my third story and I hope you like it!**

* * *

Slipped Through

BPOV

"I can't believe it! Dude, you're leaving? By the end of the month? We'll miss you, man. We'll always remember our crazy antics. But why do you have to go?" I heard Emmett say to Edward.

"Yes, I'm leaving. My parents said that we would have a better life in California…" Edward explained.

His friends sighed.

When I heard this, it was like one dagger pierced through my chest. Then another dagger. Then another.

And that was just the start.

Edward Cullen, probably the most perfect boy in school, was leaving. But there was a catch.

Why did I care?

Why does it hurt so much?

Why do I feel so empty? So incomplete?

Why do I want rip girls' heads off whenever they talk to him?

Why do I stutter whenever he talks to me?

Lastly, why do I feel this way?

Everything was too much. The worst part was I knew all the answers to those questions. One sentence. Just one sentence and it could answer all of those questions.

I, Isabella Swan, am in love with Edward Cullen.

I love him.

* * *

"Okay, children. That is all for today. You are dismissed for lunch." Mr. Lopez told us.

Students started closing their books and walked out of the classroom. I also started walking out the classroom.

"Hey, Bella!" Alice called out to me. Alice was my best friend. She was like a sister to me.

"Hey," I greeted her. I wasn't really one of these girly-girls that love shopping, gossiping, etc. I was quieter. I loved reading classics. Books, music, you name it, I loved everything classic. While Alice… Yeah, you could say that we were complete opposites.

"Did you know?" Alice asked me.

"Know what?" I asked.

"Edward's moving to California…" She sounded sad. Edward was her cousin.

"Yeah…" I tried to sound okay, but apparently, I didn't. You see, nobody knew about my feelings for Edward except for me.

"Bella, there's something you're not telling me…" She huffed.

"No, there is not." I told her.

"There is."

"There isn't."

By then, we reached the cafeteria and Alice just huffed in defeat.

We walked to our table which consisted of me, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and lastly, Edward.

I said a quick, "hey," and started going through my lunch box and pulled out a sandwich.

So you see, the world hated me. The only seat left was beside Edward. I sighed and walked over to the seat.

"Hey," Edward greeted me.

I just stared at him like the idiot I was. Why does he have to be so perfect? He's tall, handsome, polite, and good at playing piano, oh, and I forgot to mention his messy bronze locks. I just wanted to run my hands through his hair and—

I was cut off by my reverie when I heard Edward clear his throat.

"Oh, yeah, um… Hi…" I greeted him and sat down. As usual, I blushed scarlet.

"I love it when you blush…" I heard Edward murmur quietly. I almost didn't hear it.

"What did you say?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He replied. He didn't even make eye contact with me. Hmmm… Maybe he said something else. I just shrugged and continued eating my lunch.

Sigh.

This is going to be a long month.

* * *

**(Skipping to Edward's last day of school. A.K.A—PROM!)**

"Alright! You look perfect!" Alice told me. She was finally done doing 'Bella Barbie' with me.

"Finally. You're done." I said in relief.

"Of course! Bella should ALWAYS look pretty. Especially on prom."

I laughed. "Thank you, Alice. Thank you for the makeover."

"It's my pleasure!" She smiled.

* * *

When we finally arrived at school, Alice immediately came to Jasper.

Sigh.

I guess I'll be sitting alone tonight.

I was looking for a table when I heard someone call, "Bells! Over here!"

Edward.

I started walking to his table and was surprised to see him alone.

"Hey," I said as I sat down next to him.

"Hi"

"So…"

"So…"

Silence.

"Awkward…" We both said at the same time. I giggled. Okay, what? I GIGGLED? Seriously?

Edward chuckled.

"Why aren't you dancing with some dude?" He asked me.

"I don't dance." I stated. "Why aren't YOU dancing with some girl?" I asked him. I truly was curious… I could even see girls, *cough* Tanya *cough, glaring at me.

"Actually, the one that I would very much dance with is uninterested…" He replied.

Seriously? Who would be so stupid as to NOT be interested in Edward? Pretty stupid girl, I must say.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked him. What? I needed to start a conversation. It's better than awkward silence.

"Dancing with Rosalie…"

"Jasper?"

"With Alice…"

"So you're saying that you're alone during prom?"

"I'm not alone," he started, "I have you." Wait. Could anyone restart my heart, please? I think it stopped beating.

After he said that, he flashed me a crooked smile.

Bastard. He teased my heart without even knowing what he was doing.

"Bella? Are you okay? You look a little flushed…" I heard Edward say worriedly.

"I'm o-okay…" I stuttered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…"

* * *

I was at home, looking for a way to keep Edward out of my mind.

I honestly don't know when Edward's leaving Forks.

And I'm not sure if I want to find out.

Sigh.

Alice keeps on pestering me about Edward. And I keep telling her to stop.

_Flashback_

"_I know your secret!" Alice squealed in delight._

"_What secret?" I TRIED to lie._

"_Please, Bella, you suck at lying." She rolled her eyes._

"_I don't have a secret."_

"_Yes, you do…"_

"_What is it, then?" I challenged her._

"_You love Edward." CRAP._

"_Was it that obvious?" I asked her. OMIGOSH. OMIGOSH. OMIGOSH._

"_No."_

"_Then how did you find out?"_

"_I have my ways…"_

"_Okaaay…" I said, not quite believing her, "Just promise me not to tell anyone."_

"_I promise." Alice… promised._

_End of Flashback._

I was put out of my thoughts when I heard my phone ring.

I reached for it and looked at the caller ID. Alice was calling.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Bella? Where are you?" She asked me. She sounded worried.

"I'm at home… Why?" Now I was the one who was starting to get worried.

"Rose, Emmett, Jasper and myself are in the airport." She said.

"Why?"

"Edward's leaving. He has thirty minutes left until he'll go inside the building. We're just saying goodbye to him. Hurry up and get your butt here." Then she hung up.

I got up and changed clothes.

I went downstairs and ran to my truck.

* * *

When I parked my truck in the airport's parking lot, I ran out of it and looked for the others.

While I was running, there was only one thought running through my mind.

_Edward. Edward. Edward._

Then that was it. I saw all of them on a small space near the entrance of the building.

Edward was already walking away.

"EDWARD!" I called out to him. I almost cried at what he did next.

He turned around and smiled. He looked like he wanted to cry. He looked heartbroken.

"Bye…" That's what I said.

He nodded, mouthed the word "Goodbye," turned around and started walking away.

I just stared at him like the idiot I was.

I turned around and started making a mad dash for my truck despite Alice's, Jasper's, Emmett's and even Rosalie's calls for me to come back.

I ran all the way there and all I could say was "Bye…"

I was an idiot.

IDIOT.

IDIOT.

IDIOT.

I reached my truck and locked myself in.

And there, I sobbed.

* * *

**AN- Yes, yes, I know the ending was sad... So... Did you like it? Hate it? Review! And if you want to make me continue this story, PM me!**


	2. Sorry! AN! Must read!

**AN- I know, I know. You must be saying, "Oh, come on! Not another AN!" But this is important. It turns out; I will be continuing this story and the second chapter would be up by this week! And I am sorry for doing this AN that probably wasted your time. **

**PS- The second chapter would be Edward's POV starting when Bella called after him at the airport. **


	3. Chapter 2

**AN- Chapter Two! And I am sorry for making this chapter too short! I promise to make the next chapter longer!  
**

* * *

Slipped Through

EPOV

I turned around and started walking away… I guess Bella isn't going to say goodbye after all…

I must admit, I was heartbroken. Moving away from Forks was the hardest thing I'd ever done.

Bella.

Bella was the reason I didn't want to go away.

Bella.

I was nearly inside the building when I heard Bella's voice call out my name.

I turned around and smiled.

She looked like she was ready to cry. She looked… heartbroken?

And I know that even if I was smiling, I mirrored her expression too.

I was so relieved when I saw her. I wanted to tell her that I loved her right there and then, but I was too afraid of rejection.

"Bye…" She said. I couldn't say I was shocked. I didn't really deserve her. I really didn't. She was too perfect.

I nodded. I mouthed the word, "Goodbye…" for I just knew that if I used my voice, I would most probably end up crying.

I turned around and started walking away.

* * *

**(When Edward and Mr. and Mrs. Cullen arrive at California)**

"Edward, sweetie, it will be okay…" My mother tried to reassure me.

"It's not going to be okay, mom. It's not." I whispered.

"And why not?"

"You wouldn't understand…" And with that, I ran to my new room.

* * *

**(A few weeks later…)**

I was alone in my room, checking my Facebook account.

I stared at Bella's profile picture.

I know, I know. I DO sound like a stalker, but I just miss her so much…

That's when my phone rang. I took it, looked at the caller ID and saw that Alice was calling.

"Hey, Alice," I answered the phone.

"EDWAAARD!" She practically screamed.

"Hello to you too!" I chuckled.

"I just wanted to ask you something…"

"What is it?"

"Well… Since you have your graduation earlier than ours, could you please go to my graduation? Please, please, please?"

"Hmmm… I'll have to ask mom and dad about it…"

"Okay! Just tell inform me about what they'll say when you tell them!"

"Sure," I smiled.

"Oh, and Edward?" She asked me.

"Bella's here at my house… Do you want to talk to her?" My eyes widened.

"Um… It's… Huh… Well…" I sighed, "Of course. I would like that." I smiled.

"Yay! Just wait, please! I'm going to get Bella!" And then I heard footsteps. Probably Alice going to Bella…

I heard voices in the background, although I couldn't understand what they were saying because they were too… quiet?

"Hello?" Bella said. It was almost like a question…

"Um… Hey Bells!" I tried to sound cheerful. I truly was happy to hear her voice again.

"Hey!" She sounded happy as well. I let out a sigh of relief. At least she doesn't hate me.

* * *

**AN- Heyyy! So what do you think? Hate it? Love it? Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN- Yayyy! I updated! :D AND it's longer than the last chapter! Haha :D Enjoy!**

* * *

Slipped Through

EPOV

"It's been nice talking to you, Bells!" I said told Bella through my cell phone.

"It's been nice talking to you too, Edward." She replied.

"Well, I got to go… I need to help my mom with dinner…"

"Oh… Okay… I'll talk to you soon, then…"

"Yeah… Bye..."

"Bye…" Then she hung up.

'Okay…' I thought to myself, 'That was pretty awkward…'

I walked downstairs to see my mom cooking dinner.

"Oh! There you are, Edward! I need your help with the cooking." My mom, Esme, said.

"Sure thing, mom," I replied.

I went about the kitchen and helped my mom with the cooking. When she didn't need my help with the cooking, I went to the dining room fixed the table.

I was placing the last plate on the table when my mom set the food on it.

"Could you please call your father? We're going to be eating dinner now." My mother asked me.

"Okay," I replied.

I went to the living room to see my dad on the phone.

"Of course! We would be there for the event!" My dad, Carlisle, exclaimed.

He paused, listening to the caller's reply. That's when he noticed me.

"Oh, hold on just a minute. My son has something to tell me," He covered his phone with his hand and looked at me.

"Yes, Edward?"

"Mom said that dinner is ready." I told him.

He smiled and said, "I'll be right there."

I nodded, turned around and started walking back to the kitchen.

I sat down on the chair and waited for my father to go to the table.

A few minutes later, my father sat down with me and my mom and we started eating dinner.

"Who was on the phone, dad?" I asked my father.

"It was Alice," he started. Alice? Why did she have to call? "She asked me if we could go to her graduation." He said.

Huh? I thought I was supposed to tell my parents about it? Hmmm… Maybe she was just too excited to wait for me to tell them. I smiled and remembered Alice's enthusiasm. Yup, she was too excited.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I said yes, of course!" He told us.

"That's great!" My mother and I said at the same time. We both laughed and continued eating.

I'm so happy! I get to see Bella, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie again! Okay, maybe it's mostly because I get to see Bella.

I smiled and continued finishing my food.

**(Skipping to the day after Edward's graduation)**

I lied down on my bed and sighed. Yesterday was hectic. What? With all of the people gathering around me and congratulating me for about a million times, I could have sworn the only thing they knew how to say was "CONGRATULATIONS!"

I STILL didn't choose which college I would go to. There were too many scholarships to choose from.

And then there was the trip to Forks. We were leaving tomorrow. And tomorrow was the day before Alice's graduation. Which meant Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie are going to graduate. And this also meant Bella's going to be graduated.

"Edward?" My mom said, peeking inside my room.

"Yeah, mom?"

"Start packing your things. We're going to Forks tomorrow!" She explained excitedly.

"I'm already done packing, mom!" I laughed. Hey, I can't help being a little too excited about this thing.

**(Skipping to the day before Bella's graduation)**

BPOV

"Alice, where are we going?" I asked Alice. I was currently being dragged out of my house by Alice Cullen and forced inside her car. She was strong for such a small person.

"We're going to a club!" She told me excitedly.

I groaned. "You know, I really don't like the idea of going to a club…"

"Oh, relax! We're going to meet up with the rest of the gang, anyway!" She said. "Oh! And there will be a surprise for you too!"

"What surprise? Alice, you know I hated surprises!" I scolded her.

"Trust me; you're going to LOVE this one." She said, putting emphasis on the word 'LOVE.'

"I better do." I said stubbornly.

Alice laughed.

She drove through the streets and after about fifteen minutes, we reached the club.

I took a look at the club and stared at it in awe.

"This place looks fancy…" I stated.

"Yeah! It does!" Alice replied.

We went inside and saw the rest of the gang on a table. They were listening to the stage performer singing an unknown song. I guessed that the singer wrote it by themselves.

"Hey guys!" Alice greeted our friends.

"Hey!" They all said.

Alice and I smiled and sat down with our friends.

We were talking when I heard someone call out from the stage where the performer sang a while ago in.

"Hey guys! I'd just like to tell you that I'm asking for some volunteers that would like to perform up on stage tonight!"

The room was silent and we were all looking at each other.

"MY FRIEND, HERE, WOULD LIKE TO PERFORM!" Alice shouted while pointing at me.

My eyes widened and shouted, "NO, IT'S FINE!"

Emmett, being the goof that he is, started chanting my name over and over again. Then so did the rest of my friends. And so did the whole club.

I sighed, stood up and said, "ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I'LL PERFORM!"

They all stopped chanting my name and started cheering.

I blushed. I started walking up the stage. When I got on top, I spoke through the microphone. "Hey, guys! I'll be singing a song that I originally made." Oh, did I mention that I could sing? And play guitar? Oh… I didn't. Well, you know now.

I grabbed the guitar and started singing.

"I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side," I closed my eyes, feeling the song while singing it.

"When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now,"

"When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you,"

"I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do,"

"When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now,"

"When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you,"

"We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah,"

"When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you,"

I reopened my eyes and realized that I was almost crying, knowing that this song was dedicated to… Edward.

Everyone in the club was silent and suddenly, they started cheering and applauding.

I blushed and I whispered a quick, "Thank you," and started walking down the stage.

I looked over to my friends and realized that someone had joined them.

Someone named… Edward Cullen.

* * *

**AN- So... Can any of you guess where I got my username from? Huh? Huh? Haha ;D Anyways, the song was When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne... REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN- Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry for not updating earlier. I just couldn't seem to find the time! You could slap me if you want! School break just started today… That's why I updated. Again, I'm sorry for not updating earlier…

* * *

**

Slipped Through

EPOV

I drove to the club where I was supposed to meet my friends. To be honest, I was quite excited. No, I was _very_ excited.

While they would be going off to their colleges, I would stay at a place where you could train for college, if you're going to take a course that involves music, which I was. I thought none of those existed, but they do. It's called, 'Musical Training Camp for College.' **(AN- I'm just making this up… I don't really know if any of those existed, so… :P) **

From what I heard, that place was pretty awesome. It goes on for a whole school year, but what's one school year if it means you'll be good at your studies, right?

I arrived at the club with a shock. Everyone was chanting, "BELLA! BELLA! BELLA!" Why were they chanting her name? I was looking around, hoping to find Bella or any of my other friends in the process.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I'LL PERFORM!" I heard a beautiful voice call out. I saw the owner of the voice… Bella.

You can't believe how good it felt when I saw her… It was like a heavy weight was lifted off my shoulders…

I walked to the table where I saw her while she started going for the stage. I smiled as she tried to lower her head and use her hair to cover her face. I chuckled. Always the shy Bella.

When I got to our table, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie greeted me with warm hugs and 'Hey, how have you been's.' As we were doing so, Bella started to speak through the microphone on stage.

"Hey, guys! I'll be singing a song that I originally made." She said. She reached for a guitar and sang.

"I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side," Her voice was beautiful… Angelic, even.

"When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now,"

"When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you,"

"I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do,"

"When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now,"

"When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you,"

"We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah,"

"When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you," She stopped singing.

The lyrics of her song… I couldn't describe it, but I feel something about them… It described my feelings perfectly when I was gone.

Suddenly, the whole club started applauding and cheering. Including me.

Bella looked over to our table. Her face showed shock when she saw me. I smiled.

BPOV

I sat down at our table. Apparently, the only seat available was next to Edward.

All of us talked and asked what Edward was doing and such. As silly as it sounds, I keep on stealing glances at Edward, afraid that he'll disappear. I know, I know. It's crazy.

All of a sudden, someone spoke on stage. "Alright, guys! We're asking for one more person to sing on stage! One more!" A man said.

The whole club was silent. The man onstage frowned when nobody volunteered. I looked at Edward. He looked like he was trying to make a decision.

And I was more than surprised when he shouted, "I'LL DO IT!"

EPOV

As I walked up the stage, people were staring at me. I looked around the stage, grabbed the guitar and walked up to the microphone.

"I'll be singing Your Guardian Angel by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus." I announced to the whole club. What can I say? This song is amazing. Plus, it reminds me of my love for Bella. And now I'm becoming cheesy.

I looked over at our table and saw everyone smiling. This made me confident.

I took a deep breath and started singing, "When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face  
I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out," I let myself feel the lyrics, sing from the heart.

"How this world turns cold  
And breaks through my soul  
And I know, I'll find deep inside me  
I can be the one,"

"I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven,"

"It's okay, it's okay, it's okay,"

"Seasons are changing and waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter

I can show you, I'll be the one,"

"I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven,"

"'Cause you're my, you're my, my  
My true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away,"

"'Cause I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away  
And please tell me, you'll stay, stay,"

"Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know, I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray,"

"I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven,"

"I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven,"

"I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever," As the song ended, I looked over to my friends again, and saw that everyone was shocked. I guess they didn't know about my musical talents…

The club cheered, just like when Bella sang. I smiled and said, "Thank you!" After that, I started going for our table.

BPOV

All of us were in the parking lot outside, saying our goodbyes before we went our separate ways. And guess what? I had to ride with Edward. Alice insisted. Evil little pixie.

Edward and I walked over to his Volvo quietly. When we got there, he opened the door for me. Of course, I blushed. I mumbled a quick, "Thank you," and I was in. I watched as he moved around the car and got inside the driver's seat.

As we were driving, he asked me where my college was. "You see, I'm not going to college immediately… I'm going to a place where you could train for college. I'm going to the Musical Training Camp for College. Ever heard of it?" I asked him. To be honest, I was excited to go there.

Edward smiled, "I've heard of it," he said. He then quickly added, "I'm going there too."

* * *

**AN- Please review! **

**Please don't hate me for not updating earlier!**

**Oh, and I'd like to thank KimiD for supporting my story! You're awesome!**

**And to all the people who reviewed, added my story to their favorites, etc.: You guys are awesome!**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN- Yayyy! I updated! I was actually listening to Bruno Mars songs when I decided to write a new chapter 'cause I had free time :) Hope you like it! **

* * *

Slipped Through

Chapter 5

BPOV

I stared at the camp in awe. I looked at Edward. He looked like he would drool any second now. I laughed. "Edward, you should really close your mouth. You'll catch flies."

Almost immediately, he stood straight and closed his mouth as he smiled. I was still looking around our camp. If you could even call it a camp. There were buildings here and there, they looked very modern. A beautiful fountain made of marble was placed in between those buildings and flowers were surrounding it in a way that it makes it look so much better. There were paths made up of marble and around those paths were some well trimmed Bermuda grass and wooden benches. There were also a few oak trees to be seen.

All in all, the place was beautiful.

"Hello, hello! You must be our newest campers!" I heard a man call out to us. He was dressed in a polo and khaki shorts and sandals. He had brown hair and blue eyes.

I smiled. I walked over to the man and shook his hand. "Hi. I'm Isabella Swan. Bella for short."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Bella! Oh, and I see you have a companion…" He looked at Edward.

Edward stepped forward and shook the man's hand as he said, "Hello. I'm Edward Cullen."

"It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan," the man smiled, "I am the camp activities director. My name is Joseph Brown. You could call me, Joseph, Mr. B or any other nickname except Mr. Brown. It makes me feel old." Edward and I laughed.

You see, Edward and I were at the Musical Training Camp for College. We went here after my graduation.

"Since you've just arrived, please go to the main office to settle down. Just go to the building on the very right and look for the glass door." He smiled and pointed to the direction of the office.

"Thanks," I said. Mr. B nodded, smiled and walked away.

As Edward and I walked to the main office, dragging our luggage with us, I noticed that there were little people here. Hmm… Maybe they're still to arrive.

When we got to the glass door, Edward opened the door for me. I blushed and thanked him as I went inside with him following behind me.

Edward went up to the desk where an old woman sat. Her hair was white and it was put up in a bun.

"Hi. My name's Edward Cullen and I would like to receive Isabella Swan's and my schedules and room keys." He requested politely.

"Oh! Of course, of course," she replied and turned to me, "Are you Isabella Swan?"

I nodded and smiled politely.

"Okay…" she said as she checked for our room numbers and schedules in her computer, "You and Edward will share a room."

"What?" I asked in disbelief. Edward's eyes widened.

"A short girl around your age said that you both are cousins and that you both would be comfortable together." The woman explained with narrowed eyes.

"Describe the girl." Edward said.

"She was short. She had dark hair and green eyes, like Edward's. Oh! She also seemed energetic," the woman described, "What's going on?"

Edward was going to say something, but I beat him to it. "We're not cousins." I told the woman.

"Actually, the girl sounded a lot like _my _cousin, Alice." Edward added. Of course! Alice was the one behind all this.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid there's nothing we could do to change your dorms. Everyone has already been assigned to a dorm and all of the dorms are full. I truly am sorry." The old woman apologized.

"It's okay, actually. We know each other." Edward smiled.

"Yeah." I agreed, blushing.

"Well, if everything would be alright, your room number is…" she started, turning to look into the computer screen again, "thirty-one and here's your schedules."

After we received our schedules, we thanked the woman and looked for our dorms.

"Well… Roommates…" I started.

"Yeah… I guess it wouldn't be that bad, right? I mean, you're really nice and all." Edward said. Did he just say that? Yes, I think he did. I blushed.

"Oh. Thank you. You're not so bad yourself." I replied. Edward chuckled.

We went to a building and climbed the stairs to the third floor. Turning to the right, we found our dorm.

Edward took out his keys, opened the door and switched on the lights. As we walked in, I gasped.

The walls were white and contained paintings that had cubism, still-life and a lot of other types of paintings. If you go through a hall, you would see the living room, in which I walked into.

The living room consisted of two black and modern sofas, a glass coffee table that had a rectangular vase with a few white roses inside, a fireplace made out of black bricks and a flat screen TV on top of a glass table. Oh, and the carpet was thick and white. One wall was covered with a big red curtain. I pulled away the curtains and found out that the whole wall was actually glass window, in which we could see the rest of the camp.

I sighed happily as I walked to the room beside it and saw it was a kitchen. The kitchen had shiny counters made out of oak wood. There was a big red refrigerator and the stove! Oh, the stove. Do you know those sorts of stoves that you see in magazines? The ones that are shiny and modern? Yeah, THAT kind of stove. The counters were also faced with modern and red stools. The sink was beside a counter and cupboards, cabinets and shelves were filled with spices, food, utensils and a lot of other stuff. And an oven was beside the stove, mind you, the oven was also very modern looking.

I smiled as I saw Edward come in with me. "What kind of camp is this?" He laughed.

"An awesome one!" I mused. Edward chuckled.

"Come on, you have to choose your bedroom." He turned around and gestured for me to follow.

I followed him to a hall and I saw two doors. One room had designs of white and black and the other room had different shades of violet. I chose the room with the shades of violet, of course. I wouldn't want Edward to be staying in a girly room. I giggled a little at the thought.

"Okay, I choose this one." I pointed at the room with the shades of violet.

Edward let out a puff of air. "Thanks. I didn't want to have to stay in that room. I mean, what would happen if we invited friends after school or something? They'd think I was gay!" He joked as he shook his head.

I laughed. "Well? What are you doing here? Go check out your room!" I ordered jokingly. Edward chuckled and walked into his room. I also went in my room.

The wall of my room was lavender and one wall was also covered with a lilac-colored curtain. As I opened the curtain, a huge glass window was to be found, just like the one in the living room. My bed had a faded lavender color and its pillows, comforters and blankets were magenta. There was wooden desk in a corner that was colored purple. There were brinjal-colored shelves up above the bed and two plum-colored doors. **( AN-If you're wondering about all the colors, I searched for them in the Internet. :P Okay, shutting up.) **

One door was bigger than the other one so I chose to open the bigger one first. As I opened it, I found out that it was a walk-in closet. It was too big to fit all my clothes, so I decided I would make half of it a place where I would study.

I walked out and went inside the other door. It was a bathroom.

This time, there were shades of green all over the place. The toilet, tub and shower were of Caribbean green. The tiles all around the bathroom were aquamarine-colored and the sink, counter and shelves were Jade-colored. Pretty. There was also a big mirror on one side.

I went inside Edward's room and saw that he was walking around his room. It was the same as my bedroom, just with different colors.

"This place is amazing." Edward commented.

"I know. How lucky are we to be here?" I replied.

"Very lucky."

Just then, we heard someone knock on the door. Edward and I looked at each other momentarily and started for the door. When Edward opened it with me right by his side, we saw a man that's probably in his late thirties or early forties standing.

He was wearing a white polo shirt, jeans and sneakers. He had light brown skin and had a round face. The weird thing was, he had a scar shaped like a half-circle on his forehead. He looked like a good guy. Although I'm pretty sure he's not American…

"Hello! You must be the new campers! I am Jose Rodriguez. I will be your teacher on most of your subjects!" He said happily.

"Hi! I'm Bella Swan and this is Edward Cullen." I introduced us.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. Now, why won't we learn some more about each other, shall we?" Jose or Mr. Rodriguez said.

"Of course! Please come in." I said.

He smiled and went inside, through the hall, to the living room and sat on one sofa. Edward and I sat on the other one.

"Well? What do you want to know?" Jose asked us.

"Why is this camp so different?" Edward asked him.

"It's different because it teaches the campers different things." He replied. I like Mr. Rodriguez. He was so…nice.

"Are you from here? As in, the country, I mean?" I asked, the question coming out of my mouth before I could stop it.

He smiled. "No. I came from the Philippines. My family still lives there."

Well, that explains everything.

"How did you have that scar on your head?" Edward asked.

"I got it when I was ten years old. I was playing with my friends near a parked car one day. I was sitting right behind the car and the car suddenly backed up and I was hit. And that is how this scar came to be." Jose laughed as he pointed at his scar.

"Is it okay for teachers to have this sort of activity?" Edward asked him nicely.

"I don't see why not. Besides, if you're going to be my student, wouldn't it be fun to know each other a little bit more?" Jose laughed at that.

"Do you have your own family? Are they still in the Philippines?" I asked him.

"Well, I have a beautiful wife, a daughter and a little boy," he smiled as he looked through the window, "And yes, they're still in the Philippines. Well, enough about me! What about you guys? How'd you both meet?" He asked happily.

"Well," Edward started, "we went to the same school for a few years… And her best friend's my cousin."

"Yup." I agreed.

"Isn't that nice? Having someone you know as a roommate, I mean," Mr. Rodriguez chuckled, "Are you two together?"

"Uh… No." I answered.

"What makes you think we're together?" Edward asked while chuckling a little.

"It just seems like it. How long have you known each other?" He asked yet another question.

"A few years…" I answered him.

"We went to the same school, back then." Edward added.

"How do you guys like it here?" Jose asked us.

"Oh, it's just awesome. This place is very beautiful." I said. I admired this place a lot.

"Yeah. This place is really beautiful." Edward agreed.

"It is, isn't it? Well, I've got to go. Classes start three days from now so I've got to prepare the stuff I need for the classroom. I'm guessing that you two have the same schedules?" Jose asked as he started to get up from the sofa.

I reached for my schedule and so did Edward. We studied each other's schedules.

"Yes, we have the same schedules." Edward finally said.

"That's good. Well, I have to go now. Have a nice day. Oh, and I suggest you unpack earlier. You're going to need time to settle down." Jose said, noticing the luggage on the floor.

"We'll do it right after this." I answered.

"Okay. Bye!" Jose said when he went out the door and gave a slight wave of the hand.

"Bye." Edward and I said as I closed the door.

"That was… different." Edward commented.

"A lot of things here are different." I said.

"Very true."

* * *

**AN- Um... I know that camps were supposed to have _cabins _instead of _dorms, _but it's a different kind of camp, right? Anyway, have you seen the new Harry Potter movie? It was so cool! Okay, that was just plain random. **

**What do you think of the new chapter? Review, please! :)  
**


End file.
